hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Xiao Shun
Xiao Shun (Chinese: 小順; pinyin: Xiǎo Shùn) was a part-time fast food employee and model. He befriended Dong Shan Cai to get revenge on Dao Ming Si for his best friend. Biography Early life Xiao Shun was the son of a married man and his mistress. Neither of his parents wanted him, so he spent his childhood in an orphanage. He attempted to commit suicide by drowning himself, but someone jumped in and saved him. Xiao Shun and his rescuer became close friends. His friend was a student at Ying De and angered Si, who kicked him until his spleen burst. At that point, Xiao Shun vowed to avenge his friend.Episode 9, Meteor Garden Befriending Shan Cai He saw his chance for revenge, after noticing Si's affection for Dong Shan Cai. Xiao Shun orchestrated their meeting by having an associate give her a card for a modelling agency. He then saved her, when the photographer tried to force her to pose nude. After Xiao Shun secured her a job at a fast food restaurant, they became fast friends. They later posed together for magazine shoot. All of his interactions with Shan Cai were part of his plan to get back at Si.Episode 8, Meteor Garden Xiao Shun's final part to his plan was kidnapping Shan Cai. He then sent a co-conspirator to deliver a photo of Shan Cai tied up, before calling Si and telling him to come alone. Once Si arrived, he allowed Xiao Shun's accomplices to beat him in order to protect Shan Cai. Xiao Shun tried to hit Si with a chair, but was surprised when Shan Cai took the blow instead. After that, Xiao Shun called off the whole thing. Xiao Shun later visited Shan Cai at the hospital to apologize. Physical appearance Xiao Shun had likable features, and was able to get work as a model because of his looks. He had short brown hair, which he parted to the right. Xiao Shun also had dark brown eyes and thick eyebrows. He typically wore casual clothing, when he was not working. Personality and traits He had a strong sense of justice and loyalty, as well as an incredible amount of patience. Xiao Shun presumably sought revenge for his friend over a period of two or three years. He was a kind and thoughtful friend to Shan Cai, though he was planning to use her at the time. After fulfilling his revenge, Xiao Shun felt guilty for the way he treated Shan Cai. He also hinted that he might have romantic feelings for Shan Cai. Behind the scenes *Lin Zu En portrays Xiao Shun in two episodes of Meteor Garden. *Xiao Shun is a combination of several manga characters, including Junpei Oribe, Shingo Oribe, and Seinosuke Amakusa. He shares similarities with each, but he resembles Junpei the most. *He appears in one episode of Meteor Rain via archival footage from episode nine of the first series. In the Meteor Rain episode, it is insinuated that the person Si hurts is Xiao Shun's friend. However, this is impossible since his friend was a Ying De student and the episode is set before Si enters college. *In ''Meteor Garden'' (2018), he is played by Zhao Huan Ran and renamed Yan Shun Ping. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden characters